<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2am by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161092">2am</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Late Nights, M/M, No Dialogue, it's literally just 600 words of Seonghwa being in love with Hongjoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:02:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seonghwa can't help but admire Hongjoong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s dark. The only form of light in the room is the streetlights that snuck past their curtains and the bright lime coloring on their digital alarm clock. It’s 2:42am, Seonghwa woke suddenly with no known reasoning, perhaps some odd dream that he can no longer remember now that he’s awake. Not that the dream would mean anything now. Not while he’s watching the slow rise of Hongjoong’s chest.</p><p>Hongjoong of course was still out cold. He was snuggled underneath the warmth of their large winter blanket, since the younger complained about the cold and practically forced Seonghwa to get it out from the back of their hallway closest. Not that Seonghwa was complaining because it was definitely more comfortable than the thin and light ones. The weight that the heavier blanket added on made Seonghwa feel safer. </p><p>Hongjoong’s hands were curled up into tiny fists that made his hands seem even smaller than they already were, the dull fingernails digging into his soft skin ever so slightly as he dreamt about something. One laid on the white pillow with his head while the other was held closely to his chest. The dark brown contrasted well with the whites of their bedding, it splayed everywhere like a tangled mess and Seonghwa knows it’s going to be his job to untangle it in the morning. Again, not that he would complain. Messing with Hongjoong’s hair was a blessing. He almost looks like a cat...<br/>
The look on Hongjoong’s face was more than peaceful, everything softened even more than when he was awake. His mouth was slightly parted into a tiny pout while his nostrils flared. </p><p>Though the lighting was terrible for literally everything else it lit the side of Hongjoong’s face nicely. A really faint and soft golden color. </p><p>Seonghwa could stare at Hongjoong in awe for hours on end. And he has several times. This isn’t the first time he’s waken up really late in the night, it isn’t the first time he’s stayed awake *just* to watch Hongjoong. </p><p>He can’t wait until the morning. Both didn’t have work tomorrow (technically today) which meant they could lounge around the entire day. Hongjoong would probably show Seonghwa the new mix he created or they’d play Mario Kart on their switch before they forgot time existed. Hongjoong yelling at the screen</p><p>He can’t wait until the sun is up... And when Hongjoong’s ready to wake up. They’d probably stay inside all day since they don’t have work. They’d probably lounge around, Hongjoong might show Seonghwa one of his new mixes, or they’d play Mario Kart or Animal Crossing until they forget that time exists. Aka what they usually day on a free day. </p><p>Hongjoong stirs in his sleep, brows furrowing as his fist clench. Seonghwa pats his blanket covered shoulder before lifting the covers up to reach Hongjoong’s chin, something he usually did while falling asleep. Now the only things visible to Seonghwa was his closed eyes and tasseled hair. The elder moved closer and placed a hand on the back of Hongjoong’s head to guide it into his chest. His own body curling to better collect Hongjoong’s fetus potion right now.<br/>
He pressed his cheek against Hongjoong’s head, the faint scent of coconuts and strawberries filling his nose, the scents only a mixture of Seonghwa’s shampoo and the conditioner Yunho gave him one day. Now better known as the scent of Hongjoong, along with their floral laundry detergent of course. </p><p>When Seonghwa looks back over towards the clock on their nightstand the time reads 5:19am. Seonghwa has been awing at Hongjoong for at least two hours. Soon their alarm would be going off, around 6:30 since it’s the usual time they get up and they always forget to turn the alarm off during the weekends. Which means that it’s almost time for Hongjoong to wake up all cute and angry just to turn their alarm off and collapse back into the bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey I'm back! I know this is kinda short, but It's 5am and I too am in love with Kim Hongjoong. And mind always empty only Seongjoong</p><p>I have something planned, but I have to finish it before I'm able to post it bc I know me and I'll loose motivation and just delete the work TT, but I promise it's coming sometime soon--</p><p>~ Kyun</p><p>Twitter: @BERRYJ00NG</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>